


My Hand's Around Your Throat (and I Think I Love You)

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Explorations [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Collars, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinky, Kinky Harry, Kissing, M/M, Mild Kink, NSFW, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, No Smut, choker, choking kink but softer, kinky fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Draco wraps his hand around Harry's throat. Harry likes it a lot.





	My Hand's Around Your Throat (and I Think I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> (title taken from Until The Day I Die by Story Of The Year, but I might have changed it up a little)

Draco wrapped his hand around Harry’s throat and then slowly tilted Harry’s head up, so he could kiss him better. Harry sighed into their kiss and pressed his throat further into Draco’s hand. Draco followed the cue and tightened his grip a little. He could feel Harry’s pulse under his hand now. The feeling was intoxicating. He liked it. And judging by the way Harry’s breath hitched and his heartbeat accelerated he did, too.

“Good?” Draco still asked because he wanted to hear it, needed Harry to say it.

“Yes,” Harry said and gave him a relaxed, satisfied smile. “Make it tighter.”

Draco slowly, carefully tightened his grip. Harry had told him about his uncle and his preference to choke Harry and Draco didn’t ever want to get close to that. He didn’t want Harry to associate this, this beautiful thing they had with the abuse he had survived under any circumstances.

“Yes,” Harry hissed and pulled Draco into another kiss by the nape of his neck.

 

“Can I?” Draco asked when they were lounging in Harry’s bed that evening and held his hand a few inches above Harry’s throat.

Harry nodded so Draco wrapped his hand around his throat again, but not nearly as tightly as earlier. He didn’t want to ruin or even intensify the relaxed and soft mood they were both in.

“Do you know why you like it?” Draco asked.

Harry gave him a knowing smile. They had tried a number of things beyond simple kissing or making out already and sooner or later one of them always asked why the other liked or didn’t like something. It had become an important part of their relationship and they got to know each other better with each question asked.

“It makes me feel safe,” Harry said, and his smile grew while Draco’s expression morphed into confusion. Harry explained further without prompting. “I know your hands and they don’t feel like my uncle’s at all. And I know you wouldn’t want to hurt me. Just… don’t do it when I’m not fully there, I don’t think I’d be able to tell the difference then.”

Draco nodded. “Of course.” He gently moved his fingers over Harry’s throat in slow strokes, hoping to reassure him.

Harry sighed. “That feels good, too. Just in a different way.”

“In what way?” Draco asked still continuing his motions.

“Well, when your hand is around my throat I feel safe because it’s a very vulnerable part of my body, I think. But this feels very… intimate because it’s also a spot very few people touch, let alone caress. It makes me feel very soft things. Do you like doing it?”

The smile that spread on Draco’s face at that also felt very soft. “I do. I like feeling the way your pulse accelerates under my hand because it shows me how I’m affecting you, how much you like it when I’m doing that. And I like this, too, the way you relax under my hand is making me feel soft things, too.”

Harry smiled back at him with one of those smiles that made Draco fall even further for him. “I’m glad I can explore these things with you,” he said. “Kiss me?”

“Yes,” Draco said and let Harry pull him into a kiss.

_I’m falling in love with you_ , he thought, finally let himself think. It was a nice thought.

 

~~~

 

Harry had slowly started getting used to Draco spoiling him every chance he got over the last few months but if there was one thing he was sure he would never get used to it was Draco’s spontaneous presents. It probably had to do with his upbringing that had been sorely lacking in presents on his birthday and Christmas. Back then he wouldn’t even have dreamed of getting presents for no other reason than because someone wanted to give them to him. Draco seemed to try his best to change that though, Harry thought when Draco handed him the third present in as many months.

“Thanks,” Harry said and smiled at Draco as he took it even though he felt like he didn’t deserve it. Draco’s answering smile showed he had picked up on Harry’s insecurities and would do anything to get rid of or at least lessen them.

“You don’t need to earn presents, love,” Draco said and pulled Harry into a hug, the present getting slightly squished between them. “And you don’t need to deserve them either, even though you do, every single one of them and so many more, believe me. Please open it?”

“Okay,” Harry said, and Draco stepped back again, but only just far enough for Harry to have space to open his present.

Harry carefully opened the box and when he recognized what was in it his eyes widened. It was a black leather choker made of two parts that were connected by a big metal ring with a small metal spike on each side of the ring. It was a simple design, but Harry had liked it instantly when he had spotted it while they were shopping a few days ago. It made him feel warm that Draco had picked up on that and decided to gift it to him.

“Do you want to do the honours?” he asked Draco and held the box with the choker out to Draco.

“You like it?” Draco asked and lifted the choker from the box.

“Yes, you dork,” Harry said with a smile spreading on his face. “You should know that. You must’ve seen me eye it the other day.”

“Just making sure my eyes didn’t deceive me,” Draco claimed and then stepped forward again to clasp the choker around Harry’s neck.

“Kiss me?” he asked with his hands still around Harry’s neck but already slowly slipping into the hair on Harry’s nape.

“Mhhhm…” Harry hummed and let Draco’s hands guide him into a slow and soft kiss.

Maybe he could eventually get used to Draco’s spontaneous presents after all if Draco proved time and time again how closely he watched him to find the perfect present every time. Maybe he’d also have to start returning the favour.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
